lyndomenfandomcom-20200214-history
Viktor
Summary Viktor is a former sailor and pirate captain who has recently lost his ship and crew from a rival pirate attack. Personality Viktor is typically happy, and laughs often even at some of the worst jokes to make those around him welcome. He is rarely angry, and rarely shouts, rather using the threat of his dual rapiers to get his points across if the situation demands it. Viktor outright disregards the laws of land, rather believing that freedom is a far better choice of life and therefore chooses the sea to live, where he'd be welcome. He also does not hoard his wealth, and instead gives it anonymously to those in need. He also believes that those of extreme wealth should part from their money and lives modestly, and those nobles/merchants that don't are "persuaded" to release it. For the greater good he tells himself. BackgroundCategory:Heroes Viktor grew up Dyndemal (The continent to the east) in a relatively poor family. Sick and tired of the living conditions around him and further hating that his family and neighbors weren't doing anything to improve themselves, he ran away from home. Wandering aimlessly, he eventually found a ship and became a castaway. The crew (primarily made of orcs), rather than throw him overboard, decided that they needed a new crew member since the last one they had tried stealing from them, and therefore went overboard. Growing up, Viktor quickly realized that this was actually a pirate vessel, but didn't have any other choice but to stay since it was his only job and didn't have any other skills but sailing. After 20 years of staying in the crew, trading numerous captains and learning orcish in the process, Viktor finally became the captain of the vessel, with most of the original crew either dead from years of raiding or retired from old age. This gave Viktor his chance to finally do some good and help those in need, though he would steal from the rich because it was far easier and he doesn't think that there should be "rich people". After 5 years of being the captain, However, the ship came under attack from another pirate vessel. Because Viktor was sailing near Lyndoman's south shore often, he thought he'd recognize this vessel but it was completely unknown to him and they used wizards to rain fire down on his ship, something he thought was highly dishonorable since he couldn't hit back. With the ship in flames (along with most of his crew) and Viktor stuck in his quarters, he thought he was done for when the water broke. Through some dumb luck, he managed to survive and washed up on the shore, though was deeply saddened with the loss of his ship and crew. wandering aimlessly, Viktor had only two goals in mind: Get another ship and crew, and get wizard powers so that he could hit back. Adventures The Caravan Viktor, along with 3 other guards named Bill, Ophinshtalajirr (ajirr for short), and Korva. Death Following his, and his companions, departure from the village of Laranian, Viktor was shortly thereafter surrounded by a group of sentient plant life who demanded the death of the one who killed many of their kinds in an earlier encounter. Unfortunately for Viktor, the plants were too quick and before he could act, they skewered and speared him to death. This came to the complete dismay of the party, who quickly looted his corpse and divided his belongings amongst themselves before the arrival of the one known only as Dufrain of the Duplane.